Blurry
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Last Chapter is available. Dengan siapakah Sena akah berakhir? Have a nice seat and enjoy. Maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan, but I hope not DX
1. See, It Hurts me, you know?

**You Said It's Forever**

Sena menghela napas panjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sambil berbaring ia menatap langit - langit di atasnya sampai matanya terasa pedih. Diingatnya seseorang yang tak dilihatnya hampir empat, lima bulan ini. Memorinya berpacu dengan waktu, mengantarkan kembali bayang - bayang kenangan saat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu. Orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dua tahun lalu, orang yang membuatnya terikat dan melekat, mencintai American Football seperti sekarang ini, orang yang berbagi ciuman pertama dan pelukan hangat sepanjang latihan musim dingin dengannya.

'Shin-san... Shin-san... dimana kamu sekarang?'

Sena berbisik lirih, namun cukup keras untuk membuat Pitt yang tertidur di kaki ranjangnya terbangun dan mengeong perlahan. Sena tersenyum pahit.

Sena masih ingat saat itu terjadi.

**

Kejuaraan internasional sudah selesai dan tiba saatnya Sena naik ke kelas dua, dan begitu juga jabatannya di Deimon Devilbats yang naik – drastis – menjadi kapten, suatu jabatan yang dipercayakan padanya oleh Hiruma bukan tanpa tujuan.

Yah, ia harus berlatih lebih dan lebih keras lagi, dan menjadi lebih kuat kalau ia mau Deimon Devilbats tetap menjadi tim yang kuat seperti sebelum ditinggalkan oleh Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi senpai. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat seperti Shin, yang nyaris sempurna di mata Sena. Meski mungkin Shin tetap tak sekuat Gaou atau sehebat Yamato, namun Shin tetaplah Shin, yang bagi Sena sudah seperti seorang kakak, penasihat, konsultan, rival, segalanya.

Kakei berjalan menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan. Sena buru - buru melepas helmnya dan menyambut uluran jabat tangan itu.

"Tentu saja, kau Eyeshield yang sebenarnya sekarang. Aku beruntung bisa bertanding dengan mudah melawan Deimon sekarang", ujar Kakei bersahabat.

Sena tertawa gugup.

"Yah begitulah, daftar latihan tanding dengan Deimon sekarang sudah penuh sampai setengah tahun kedepan. Kasihan Mamori nee-san, masih harus mengatur jadwal pertandingan sampai sekarang", jawab Sena sambil melirik kakak-perempuan-ketemu-besar nya di bangku manajer.

"Sena-kun! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!", teriak Mizumachi norak dari bangku pemain lawan, menunjuk ke arah tertentu sambil mencopot bajunya sembarangan. Kakei mengernyitkan alis dan berteriak pada Mizumachi, mengingatkan cowok pirang super tinggi itu untuk tidak melakukannya di lapangan SMA lain.

"Geez... kapan idiot satu itu akan belajar? Huff... OK, thanks buat tanding hari ini. Sampai ketemu kapan - kapan", senyum Kakei sambil berjalan menuju Mizumachi. Sena mengangguk dan berjalan ke ujung lapangan, ke arah yang ditunjuk Mizumachi tadi.

Dan di sana ia melihat Shin, sedang berdiri di bawah sebatang pohon, tidak memakai sweat suit biru seperti yang biasanya ia pakai. Kali ini ia mengenakan celana panjang serta jaket jeans, dengan T-Shirt hitam di balik jaketnya. Sena tersenyum melihat betapa tidak biasanya penampilan Shin kali itu. Selain itu Shin terlihat agak gugup, dengan bibir bawah yang digigit sedikit, dan di tangannya terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang sepertinya digenggam terlalu erat.

"Shin-san? Ada apa?", tanya Sena antusias.

"Sena kun....", ujar Shin perlahan, sedikit keraguan tampak di wajahnya, yang meski tetap terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Sena menanti kelanjutan kalimat itu dengan hati berdebar debar. Apa? Apakah yang kira - kira akan dikatakan Shin selanjutnya? Satu detik terasa bagai selamanya saat akhirnya Shin membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sena dan berkata dengan suara keras.

"Kobayakawa – kun, aku menyukaimu. Pergilah denganku, onegai?"

Dada Sena serasa akan meledak karena bahagia, tak didengarnya suara siulan menggoda Mizumachi di belakang dan suara pukulan Kakei tepat di jidat Mizumachi. Namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab pengakuan Shin itu dengan tawa, tawa yang lama dan bahagia.

"Kobayakawa-kun, apa... pengakuanku tadi begitu lucu bagimu?", tanya Shin. Wajahnya merah padam, mungkin kalau wajah Shin bisa memerah. Sena hanya melanjutkan tawanya, hingga akhirnya mereda menjadi tawa kecil, kemudian senyum lebar, dan akhirnya senyum kecil yang manis. Ditatapnya wajah senpai nya itu dengan lega.

Akhirnya.

"Tidak... kau hanya tidak tahu betapa lamanya aku menunggu kata kata itu darimu, Shin san..."

*

Sena terbangun dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Itu sudah lama berlalu, lama sekali, mungkin sudah setahun yang lalu. Ya, bahkan ia masih ingat hari dan tanggal saat akhirnya Shin memulai hubungan dengannya. Sebentar lagi akan genap setahun hubungan mereka, dan bagusnya lagi, Shin bahkan entah ada dimana sekarang, masih hidup atau tidak.

Sudah pukul 4 pagi, yang artinya ia harus memulai latihan rutin paginya.

Dan tanpa Shin. Lagi lagi tanpa Shin.

Kalau saja dia bukan kapten Deimon sekarang, bukan orang yang dipercaya seluruh rekan setimnya untuk mempertahankan Deimon, ia pasti masih bergulung di dalam selimutnya, entah sampai kapan. Masih enggan, dihabiskannya lima menit penuh untuk mencari kehangatan di dalam posisi tidurnya, namun tidak ditemukannya. Perasaan kosong yang dingin melingkupinya, menyiksanya sampai ke tulang, meresap sampai ke otak.

Hingga akhirnya Sena memutuskan untuk bangun dan memulai latihan rutinnya sebelum ranjang penuh siksaan kekosongan itu membunuhnya. Ia mencuci muka dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan jumper putih serta celana training hitam. Setelah ia menutup pintu depan perlahan, ia keluar ke halaman dan menembus pagi dengan kecepatan terbaiknya, mencoba mengosongkan seluruh beban yang memberati tubuhnya, meninggalkannya di belakang. Namun sayang, kali ini kecepatan cahaya yang dimiliki kakinya sama sekali tak membantu.

Sena menangis tanpa suara sementara pagi beranjak merengkuh bumi.

**

Shin menggenggam tangan Sena, dan Sena malu - malu membalas genggaman itu lebih erat. Ia tak peduli pada tipe tatapan mata yang orang - orang di sekitar berikan pada mereka. Ia bahagia, sekarang adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Shin, dan tentu saja ia tidak mau terganggu oleh apapun.

"Shin kun", panggil Sena bahagia. Shin menunduk menatap Sena yang berjalan riang seperti anak kecil di sisinya.

"Ya? Ada apa Sena kun?", tanya Shin dengan senyum yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Kali ini kau akan membawaku ke mana?", tanya Sena balik. Shin mengalihkan pandangan dari Sena dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"A-aku tak tahu, aku tak merencanakan apapun untuk kencan kita kali ini. Kupikir aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi, Sena-kun. Selama kau bersamaku itu tak akan jadi masalah", jawab Shin mengejutkan. Namun Sena tersenyum senang dan menarik Shin ke suatu tempat.

Setelah membeli takoyaki – yang tidak akan Shin makan kalau tidak sedang dalam rangka kencan bersama Sena – dan beberapa botol minuman ringan, Sena membawa Shin ke sebuah lapangan football yang sedang tidak dipakai. Lapangan itu terletak di dalam kompleks olahraga di sebuah taman yang luas, dan dikelilingi kolam buatan serta pepohonan yang rimbun.

Sena duduk di atas rumput, di bawah bayangan sebuah pohon, dengan pandangan bebas ke lapangan football itu.

"Kau membawaku untuk melihat lapangan football?", tanya Shin. Sena mengangguk.

"Bukannya hampir setiap hari kita lihat?", tanya Shin lagi, masih penasaran. Sena mencomot sebuah takoyaki dan menggigitnya sedikit, lalu membaginya pada Shin.

"Kali ini beda. Aku melihatnya bersama Shin kun dan kita berdua hanya sebagai penonton", jawab Sena, menatap cowok berambut gelap yang sedang mengunyah takoyaki itu dengan sayang.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bertanding", komentar Shin tanpa ampun. Sena tertawa kecil.

"Tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja dari kejauhan kali ini", ujar Sena perlahan, lalu diambilnya satu lagi takoyaki dan dimakannya dengan santai. Desir angin sepoi - sepoi dan bunyi gemericik air di kejauhan membuat keduanya santai, menikmati kebersamaan walau dalam kesunyian. Beberapa saat kemudian Shin merengkuhkan tangannya yang berotot ke bahu Sena, menyandarkan kepala runningback itu ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Ne, Shin kun, kalau sudah lulus, kau akan kuliah dimana?", tanya Sena tiba - tiba. Shin berpikir sejenak.

"Kemungkinan besar ke Universitas Ojo. Hampir semua lulusan sekolah menengah atas Ojo juga melanjutkan ke Universitas Ojo. Tim football mereka juga kuat,", jawab Shin seraya mengelus rambut coklat berantakan Sena.

"Kalau begitu, Shin kun, kita akan tetap jadi rival abadi untuk selamanya?", tanya Sena bercanda, tertawa perlahan. Shin tersenyum.

"Ya, kau harus jadi satu - satunya rivalku, satu - satunya milikku, satu - satunya ace ku", jawab Shin serius. Pipi Sena memerah. Saat pertama kali melihat Shin – dan tentu saja di tackle oleh Shin – ia sama sekali tidak menyangka cowok nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu bisa seromantis ini. Sama sekali tidak.

"Aku akan terus bermain football, Shin kun. Football dan Shin kun sudah menjadi satu bagian tak terpisahkan", ujar Sena.

"Kalau begitu aku pun takkan memisahkannya", sambung Shin.

Percakapan berakhir pada ciuman lembut Sena untuk Shin.

Football dan Shin. Selamanya untuk Sena.

**Last Time I Saw Him**

"Oii!!! Sena!!!"

Monta berteriak cukup keras untuk didengar orang tuli yang sudah mati, namun entah kenapa Sena tidak mendengarnya. Bahkan Monta berjarak tidak sampai dua meter di sebelah kirinya, mencoba untuk memperingatkan Sena yang berlari tanpa tujuan, menatap kosong lapangan yang terbentang di depannya. Akibatnya bola football yang dilempar oleh Yuuto, quarterback baru Deimon yang masih duduk di kelas satu telak mengenai punggungnya dengan sukses.

Sena terjatuh meski sebenarnya ia masih kuat bertahan untuk berdiri. Namun ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Kobayakawa senpaiii!!! Gomennasai!!! Aku tidak melempar bola ke arah yang benar . ", Yuuto membungkuk pada Sena berulang ulang kali melihat Sena terjatuh. Sena berdiri tanpa semangat, membersihkan debu dari seragamnya, dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan semangat anggota timnya jatuh sekarang, apalagi para anggota baru. Tidak. Meski dirinya sendiri sudah lupa seperti apa wujud semangat itu.

"Tidak apa - apa Yuuto kun. Jangan takut. Aku yang tidak memperkirakan tempat jatuhnya bola. Lemparanmu sudah bagus. Benar - benar tidak apa - apa sama sekali", ujar Sena meyakinkan quarterback barunya yang tampak sangat ketakutan itu.

Sena memperbaiki posisi sarung tangannya dan terpaku sejenak. Ia ingat, selalu ingat Shin selalu melakukan ini, kapanpun ia melihatnya di lapangan. Ia menepuk pipinya dan berlari kembali ke posisinya sebagai runningback.

"Ayo! Kita lakukan lagi!"

Sena sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ketakutan Yuuto tidak berasal darinya, tapi dari tatapan menusuk – menjanjikan kematian – seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang mengunyah permen karet di kejauhan.

"Kenapa ia selalu mengganggu pikiranmu, fucking chibi....", gumamnya lirih.

**

Sore itu, hampir lima bulan yang lalu, Sena mengganti seragam football merahnya dengan sweat shirt biru muda dan training hitam sambil bernyanyi riang. Latihan rutin siang sudah selesai dan ini hari Sabtu, jadwalnya untuk jogging sore bersama Shin. Ia memasukkan dua botol besar air mineral ke dalam tas punggung dan menggendongnya, terasa hampir tanpa beban.

Ia mengayunkan kakinya dengan riang menuju ke sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak mencolok di sudut Tokyo. Bangunan bergaya kastil tua Eropa yang secara mengejutkan masih terlihat cocok dengan pencakar langit yang mencuat di sekelilingnya. Bangunan kompleks sekolah dan universitas Ojo yang sudah sangat dikenalnya akhir akhir ini. Ya, tiga kali seminggu ia dan Shin melakukan jogging sore bersama, dan kalau bukan Shin yang menjemputnya di Deimon, maka Sena yang akan menemuinya di depan pintu gerbang Ojo, dan mereka akan berlari bersisian sepanjang sore, melupakan waktu sampai malam menjelang.

Sore itu halaman muka Ojo yang bergaya Eropa, lengkap dengan air mancur ksatrianya cukup lengang. Hanya tampak beberapa orang murid Ojo yang bercakap - cakap tentang akhir pekan dengan santai. Sena tahu tidak sebaiknya ia langsung masuk ke dalam dan mencari Shin, itu akan terlalu menghebohkan dan makan waktu. Disamping itu ia tahu tidak sampai semenit lagi Shin yang selalu tepat waktu itu akan keluar, mengenakan sweat suit birunya yang biasa dan menyapa Sena dengan ciuman ringan di dahi.

Jadi Sena berdiri di balik sebuah pohon di seberang muka pintu gerbang Ojo, melenturkan tubuhnya dan merenggangkan ototnya sambil sesekali melirik ke gerbang. Aneh, tak biasanya begini lama ia harus menanti.

Badan Sena sudah terasa lentur seperti karet saat ia melirik ke gerbang Ojo untuk yang ke lima puluh tujuh kalinya, dan pada akhirnya ia melihat Shin.

Tidak dalam sweat suitnya yang biasa.

Ia masih terbalut seragam Ojo, setelan lengan panjang putih dengan garis hitam di pinggirnya, yang membuat tubuh cowok berotot itu tampak lebih seksi di mata Sena. Sena hampir saja berlari menuju Shin dalam rasa penasarannya, namun mengurungkan niatnya dan berdiri mematung pada tempatnya saat ia melihat apa yang ada di samping Shin.

Tubuh tinggi dan langsing Sakuraba.

Wajahnya memerah dan menunduk, dengan tangan Shin melingkar erat d bahunya, dan...

APA????!!!!!

Tangan Shin di bahunya? Melingkar? Erat??

Sena tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya, tak bisa percaya bahwa pemandangan itu tak akan bisa berubah jadi lebih buruk lagi saat Shin merangkul Sakuraba keluar dari gerbang Ojo, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali kali, seakan akan sedang mencari cari sesuatu, ATAU mewaspadai sesuatu. Tepat saat kedua remaja itu sampai di muka gerbang, sebuah taksi datang dan langsung melarikan mereka berdua. Entah kemana.

Dan sejak saat itu Sena tak pernah lagi melihat Shin.

Sampai sekarang.

*

Terengah - engah dalam hujan Sena berlari tanpa henti mengitari lapangan football Deimon. Keringat bercampur air hujan –dan mungkin air mata – mengalir di wajahnya, masuk ke mulut dan matanya. Membuatnya pedih. Matahari sudah berlalu dua jam yang lalu dan bahkan Sena tak menyadarinya. Waktu latihan pun sudah selesai pukul lima tadi sore dan Monta menawarkan untuk menemaninya berlatih hingga malam. Namun Sena menolak, meminta – lebih tepatnya memerintahkan – receiver itu untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Dan sekarang tak ada seorangpun yang ada di sampingnya. Dan Sena menginginkan itu, kesepian ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang boleh melihatnya selemah ini. Kalau bukan sang kapten yang bertindak kuat dan tegar, siapa lagi?

Dan mungkin siksaan ini akan membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Shin. Mungkin.

Sena berhenti, meludahkan asinnya air hujan bercampur keringat dan ingat kalau ia belum minum dan makan apapun sejak tadi sore, dan sudah terlambat untuk mengharapkan Mamo neesan menawarkan sports drink padanya dengan senyum lembutnya itu.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak berharap sesosok cowok kurus pirang berpayung hitam yang akan membawakannya minuman itu.

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

"Hei, fucking chibi. Minum ini atau aku akan menembakmu tepat di selangkangan", perintah iblis dalam penyamaran itu.

"Arigatou Hiruma san...", jawab Sena lirih, meraih botol dari tangan kurus itu dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Dan saat ia akan mengembalikan botol itu, ia mendapati Hiruma sedang menatap wajahnya, dalam, dan tidak tanpa tujuan.

"Hiruma san?", tanya Sena lirih.

Hiruma memajukan posisi payungnya sehingga menaungi tubuh mereka berdua, dan tanpa banyak ekspresi Hiruma mengajukan sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku tahu apa yang mengganggumu..."

**The Devil's Embrace**

Sena membalikkan tatapan Hiruma dengan bingung. Jangan - jangan Hiruma mau mem blackmail nya, dengan entah apapun yang dikatakannya mengganggu pikiran itu. Memikirkan kemungkinan ini sendiri saja sudah membuat rasa takut dan sedikit jengah pada mantan kaptennya itu.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang biasa seperti 'ah itu kan hanya perasaan Hiruma san saja', atau 'hanya hormon pertumbuhan yang mulai bereaksi over' pada Hiruma, hanya untuk menghindari kemungkinan dirinya ditembak mati meski ia tak melihat Hiruma membawa senjata apapun saat itu.

"Sekarang ini kaulah yang mengganggu latihanku, Hiruma san", ujar Sena mengejutkan, hampir hampir shock sendiri. Bisa bisanya ia berkata begitu? Berkata bahwa setan itu mengganggunya sekarang? Ya Tuhan, Sena nyaris bisa merasakan moncong AK-47 menyentuhnya dingin di pelipis.

Namun bukan itu.

"Tch... bukan itu, fucking shrimp. Shin. Shin lah yang mengganggumu", ujar Hiruma serius.

Mata Sena melebar.

Hiruma tahu.

Yeah tentu saja, ia SELALU tahu.

"Apa maksud Hiruma san? Tentu saja bukan itu...."

Penyangkalan Sena terhenti saat ia kembali merasakan derai air hujan membasahi rambutnya. Hiruma telah melempar payung hitamnya jauh ke belakang dan merangkum tubuh kecil runningback itu dalam pelukannya.

"Shin, sudah pergi darimu tanpa kabar selama empat bulan, tiga belas hari, dua puluh tiga jam, dan empat puluh satu menit darimu. Itu yang membuatmu begitu kehilangan daya hidup seperti sekarang ini", sahut Hiruma, mendekap erat dada dan kepala Sena dalam miliknya sendiri.

"Bagai... bagaimana Hiruma san tahu?", tanya Sena lagi, tak membalas pelukan Hiruma, bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa menghadapi setan yang tak bisa ditebak ini.

"Fucking shrimp, jangan bilang kau tak tahu aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, sejak pertama, tak pernah terlalu percaya diri untuk menyatakan padamu, dan bagaimana aku juga bisa terluka saat tahu dirimu terenggut oleh fucking idiot Shin itu", jawabnya lirih di bahu Sena, tak membiarkan Sena melihat wajahnya yang melekat di bahu Sena yang basah.

"Maaf Hiruma san, tapi aku...."

_....__.tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Shin, mencintainya, meski ia menghilang begitu lama dariku....._

"Jangan bilang apa apa, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan", kata Hiruma, melepaskan pelukannya, dan kini memegang kedua bahu Sena dengan kedua belah tangannya. Sena ingat tangan itu yang dulu melemparnya ke udara saat ia diterima di Deimon, juga tangan yang selalu mempass bola padanya dengan kepercayaan penuh. Tapi bukan tangan itu yang ia inginkan. Maaf. Tapi bukan.

Sena menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan mata meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati. Ia telah menolak komandan iblis yang menaruh hati padanya.

"Hai... Hiruma san...", timpal Sena lirih. Bukan menyesal.

Sena masih tetap menatap tanah basah di bawah kakinya saat akhirnya Hiruma mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang – pada akhirnya – berhasil membangkitkan minat Sena setelah beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Aku tahu dimana Shin", ujar Hiruma percaya diri, dengan tatapan mata menggodanya yang biasa. Sena mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Benarkah Hiruma san? Di-dimana dia?", tanya Sena, hampir hampir lupa bernapas.

"Tak akan kuberitahu", jawab Hiruma dengan egoisnya. Lalu ia mencium pipi Sena dengan cepat dan berlalu menuju gerbang Deimon untuk berjalan pulang dalam hujan.

Sena membeku di tengah lapangan.

Tentu saja, pelukan iblis tak menjanjikan apapun selain siksaan lebih dalam.

Meski iblis itu telah menaruh hati padanya.

(Author's Note: Entah kenapa pairing Sena itu harus Shin buatku!! N Hiruma, karena aku gagmau dia jadian sama mamori *yaa!! Go fujoshi rulesss!!!!* jadilah dia benalu di pairing shinXsena hahahaha.... sekali sekali setan ini kudu dibuat miris n tragis xixixixixixix ... atau mau aku pasangin sama Monta atau taki idiot, Youicchan? *evil grin lalu ditembak Hiruma pake bazooka tepat di bokong XD~~* )


	2. Well, you get me wrong

**Love That Bullies Him**

Sena heran. Betul betul heran.

Kenapa dirinya bisa ada, dan mau-maunya ada – sekali lagi – di tempat, ehem, maksiat ini. Alias sekolah menengah atas Ojo. Dia sempat bersembunyi di balik pohon yang dulu juga digunakannya untuk berteduh seraya menunggu Shin selama sekitar semenit, sebelum menendang pohon itu sekuat tenaga dan berpindah ke balik segerumbul semak–semak.

Ini hari Kamis yang cerah, dan masih belum saatnya pulang sekolah bagi seluruh sekolah menengah atas di Jepang, namun Sena menunggu. Ia tidak suka membolos sekolah hanya untuk mengendap–endap di SMA elite lain seperti ini, tapi ia ingin membuat segalanya jelas. Ia ingin mencari Shin. Atau setidaknya menanyakan keberadaannya pada siapapun yang dikenalnya di Ojo, mungkin Ootawara, atau Wakana, atau Takami.

'Sa-Sakuraba pasti ikut pergi bersama Shin...', pikir Sena, berat di dalam kepalanya, terasa terlalu kasar untuk menelan kata–kata itu mentah–mentah.

Jadi Sena menguatkan hati, keluar dari gerumbul semak–semak dan berjalan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah menengah atas Ojo, masih dengan seragam Deimonnya, langsung menuju lapangan football Ojo yang memiliki akses langsung ke gerbang utamanya. Sena sudah hapal betul lokasi lapangan itu sejak Shin sering mengajaknya kesitu untuk berlatih bersama atau hanya untuk bercakap-cakap, di bawah pandangan mata membunuh anggota team football Ojo yang lain.

'Aku disini mencari kebenaran tentang Shin, mengapa ia menghilang dan... ACKKK!!!!! Sial sial siaaaaaallllll!!!! Kenapa Sakuraba ada disini??!!'

Sena tak menduga orang kedua terakhir yang tidak ingin dilihatnya di bumi ini sedang keluar dari pintu ruang ganti Ojo bersama seorang cowok lain yang dikenali Sena sebagai anggota cadangan Ojo. Posisi Sena sudah kepalang tanggung berada di depan pintu masuk lapangan football Ojo, dan otaknya benar-benar semrawut saat itu, antara ingin masuk dan menanyakan Shin, atau berbalik dan lari, lagi-lagi lari. Bagaimanapun, sebagian dari diri Sena menolak untuk mengetahui kenyataan, jika memang kenyataan itu menyakitkan.

Eyeshield 21 yang tangguh di lapangan, membuang tubuhnya untuk melindungi bola, ternyata tak sanggup menghadapi sakit ini. Sakit yang tidak akan mematahkan tulang iganya, namun hatinya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Sena, berbalik dan siap berlari dengan kecepatan 4.2 detik per 40 yardnya saat didengarnya suara Sakuraba memanggilnya.

"Kobayakawa kun!!", seru Sakuraba, mungkin juga sedang berlari mendekati Sena karena Sena mendengar suara Sakuraba – yang terdengar jauh lebih menakutkan dari tawa neraka Hiruma sekarang – semakin keras mendekatinya.

Sena sudah hendak berhenti saat Sakuraba melanjutkan teriakannya.

"Shin....."

Sakuraba jelas-jelas tahu maksud kedatangan Sena saat itu.

Shin.

Sena mempercepat larinya, mengalahkan cahaya, menyurutkan rekor pencapaian suara.

Ia tidak mau mendengarnya

Tidak ingin.

Tidak butuh Shin.

Setidaknya saat ini.

*

Sena terengah-engah hebat saat ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Hebat, jika ia bisa terus berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu ia mungkin bisa jadi manusia tercepat di seluruh jagad raya ini, mengalahkan Panther, Riku, Yamato, dan Shin-

Arrrggghhhh......

Sena menekan bel rumahnya kuat kuat, berkali kali hingga ibunya datang membukakan pintu dengan wajah terganggu, lalu kaget melihat anak laki-lakinya berdiri di depan pintu, masih dalam posisi memencet bel dengan wajah kosong persisi mayat.

"Sena kun?! Ini baru jam sebelas pagi, kenapa kau sudah pulang?", tanya ibunya penasaran.

"Aku sakit, bu. Aku mau tidur saja", jawab Sena lemah, lalu melewati ibunya dan masuk, naik ke lantai dua dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kobayakawa Mihae hanya mengernyitkan alis dan mengangkat bahu melihat ulah anak satu-satunya itu. Lalu ditutupnya pintu dan kembali pada kesibukannya memasak makan siang.

Diingatnya terakhir kali Sena berperilaku seperti itu adalah saat ia masih suka di-bully oleh anak anak lainnya. Apa iya Sena kembali ke hidupnya yang dulu? Siapa yang telah menyebabkan anaknya kembali malas sekolah seperti itu?

"SHIN!!!", jawab Sena, jika ditanya. Sayangnya tidak.

---

Sesampainya di kamar Sena langsung melempar tas dan kaos kakinya ke penjuru ruangan. Begitu pula nasib jas hijau Deimon dan dasinya. Lalu dilepasnya kemeja dan celana panjang, serta seluruh sisa pakaiannya dan ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya shower, dan ia melangkah masuk, telanjang dan putus asa.

Disekanya wajahnya, digosoknya pipinya kuat kuat.

_Shin kun__...._

Sena membisikkan nama yang sangat ia sayangi di bawah air yang mengalir menuruni wajahnya dan jatuh di dagunya.

_Sekali saja, sekali lagi... hanya sekali lagi aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._

Disingkirkannya rambutnya yang melekat di wajahnya, sama inginnya seperti menyingkirkan bayangan Shin yang selalu menyakitinya, lebih lebih karena ia sangat menyayangi Shin. Terlalu sayang.

_Kau yang ingin kutemui Shin kun, bukan Sakuraba, atau siapapun... _

Sena mulai membangun sebuah tekad dalam hatinya.

Air dingin mengucur dari shower, membasahi kulit pucat Sena yang terbakar matahari, membuat tubuh langsing dan kaki kuatnya gemetar.

_Kalau memang kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang harus kuhadapi saat bertemu denganmu terakhir kalinya nanti...._

Air shower yang mengalir melalui bibir Sena tiba tiba terasa asin. Tanpa disadarinya butir-butir air mata panas keluar dan mengucur dari matanya, sama deras seperti air shower di kamar mandinya dan ia tak kuasa mencegah itu. Namun kali ini air mata yang keluar adalah air mata dari sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang pada akhirnya akan menjual hatinya.

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Shin kun. Sangat mencintaimu.... _

Sena mematikan showernya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

_Bisakah kau mengambil rasa sakit ini dari hatiku Shin?_

_Rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku_

_Mengganggu setiap langkahku_

_Membunuh hatiku_

_Merusakku..._

**I Sold My Heart In Tears**

Sena menggeser pintu ruang klub dengan kasar, dan seperti sudah diduganya, mantan kaptennya duduk di situ, berkutat dengan laptopnya serta menggelembungkan permen karet sugarless dengan cueknya.

"Hiruma san!", teriak Sena, pertama kalinya ia berteriak pada Hiruma dengan intensitas kemarahan sekaligus hasrat yang kuat seperti sekarang ini.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah pintu, menaikkan alis sedikit dan memecahkan gelembung di mulutnya.

"Ya? Fucking shrimp?", tanyanya, tampak terganggu namun sebetulnya tidak begitu. Ia senang, selalu senang saat Sena memanggilnya, membutuhkannya.

"Beri tahu dimana Shin sekarang", tuntut Sena. Wajahnya tegas dan kemauannya kuat. Ia tidak takut pada setan. Tembaklah mati tubuhnya saat ini juga, disini, kalau bisa, sebab akhirnya Sena telah menyerahkannya pada setan itu.

"Kekeke... aku sudah bilang kemarin, tak akan kuberitahu", jawab Hiruma sambil tertawa kecil, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptop. Sena menelan ludah, berjuang untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya sejak semalam.

"Satu kali lagi. Hanya satu kali lagi saja aku ingin bertemu dengan Shin. Untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku akan belajar untuk berhenti mencintainya dan ia hanya bagian dari masa laluku. Setelah itu kau...."

Hiruma memandang kohainya itu dengan terkejut. Matanya membesar. Tidak mungkin....

"Boleh mengambilku...."

Kalau setan bisa menari mungkin itulah yang sudah dilakukan Hiruma dengan bahagianya.

Namun Hiruma masih menatap licik pada Sena, meminta pembuktian atas kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Kekeke... ohya? Apa buktinya? Apa jaminannya kalau aku memberitahumu?", tanya Hiruma, seringai licik tampak di mulutnya.

"Ini...."

Sena menutup pintu di belakangnya, melangkah mendekati Hiruma dengan pasti, menumpukan tangannya di meja samping Hiruma dan mencium bibir Hiruma. Sena memejamkan matanya erat. Akhirnya ia melakukan ini. Meski ia tak ingin.

Ciuman ringan yang diberikan Sena beralih situasi saat Hiruma meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagu Sena, menerima ciumannya dengan penuh semangat, dan menyelipkan bibirnya di antara bibir Sena, menginginkannya, utuh. Terpaksa, terpaksa sekali Sena mengikuti gerakan lidah Hiruma, menyelaraskannya dengan keinginan belajar, belajar mencintai apa yang tidak bisa ia cintai.

"Hmh... bagus, fucking chibi.... mulai sekarang kau milikku, kekekeke", ujar Hiruma. Sena hanya menunduk. Berharap ia tak akan menyesali keputusannya.

"Hai... Hiruma san...", jawab Sena.

"Tch, sudah pukul setengah empat. Begini saja, aku akan memberitahumu dimana Shin setelah kau latihan sore. Ini pakailah baju latihanmu", kata Hiruma seraya melemparkan T-Shirt resmi Deimon dan training hitam pada Sena, "kau akan tahu dimana Shin setelah kau kembali."

Sena mengangguk, memaksa dirinya tersenyum pada Hiruma dan menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dan saat akan menggantung seragamnya, Sena melihat sebuah benda hitam persegi di sudut lokernya.

Sebuah MP4 player berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran perak.

Hadiah dari Shin saat pertama kali ia mengajaknya pergi. Tak bisa diduga bahwa Shin memberinya barang elektronik, karena ia sendiri nyaris tak punya kemampuan menangangi, bukan, memegang benda elektronik apapun. Namun di saat benda elektronik itu berkaitan dengan Sena, Shin akan sangat berhati hati menanganinya, seperti MP4 player ini, yang berisi lagu lagu kesukaan mereka berdua, yang mereka dengarkan bersama saat menikmati waktu.

Mau tak mau Sena tersenyum, mengambil MP4 player itu, menyalakannya, dan memasang earplug di telinganya, lalu menaruhnya di saku celana, berencana untuk menikmatinya sambil jogging.

Biarlah kenangan-kenangan indah saat bersama Shin mengalir kali ini, hanya untuk ditinggalkan. Sena hanya berharap kali ini ia bisa meninggalkannya, setidaknya Hiruma akan membantunya melupakan Shin.

Sena kembali ke ruang club. Hiruma masih asyik dengan laptopnya dan kali ini Sena mencoba untuk meninggalkan ruang klub tanpa suara, namun Hiruma memanggilnya lembut, terdengar agak aneh.

"Oi, fucking chibi..."

Sena merinding mendengar namanya dipanggil, meski dalam etika yang lebih halus daripada fucking shrimp.

"Ha-hai, Hiruma sa-Hiruma kun?", tanya Sena bergetar.

"Larilah lewat pinggir saluran air", ujar Hiruma tanpa nada.

Sena mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan klub itu.

**I Will Be Sorry...**

Sena menekan tombol next pada MP4 playernya di saku untuk mendengarkan lagu berikutnya. Lagu yang sebelumnya terlalu lembut untuk dipakai latihan, ia tidak mau tiba-tiba mengantuk di tengah acara latihannya. Dan mengalunlah Blurry yang dinyanyikan oleh Puddle of Mud.

Tanpa diduga Shin lebih suka lagu-lagu barat daripada lagu Jepang sendiri. Dan genre rock favorit Shin membuat MP4 player itu dipenuhi oleh lagu lagu milik Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park, Puddle of Mud, Blink 182, My Chemical Romance, All American Rejects, dan masih banyak lagi. Pada awalnya Sena tidak yakin ia bisa suka, namun lama kelamaan, seiring nada suara Shin mulai menjadi suara terindah yang bisa ia dengar, maka lagu lagu itupun menjadi backsoundnya, dan Sena menyukainya. Sena pun mulai lebih memusatkan perhatian saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya, ia ingin lebih memahami lagu-lagu itu.

_Eve__rything's so blurry _

_Everything__'s so fake_

_And everybody's empty_

_And everything is so messed up_

_Pre-occupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

Sena nyaris tertawa mengingat betapa cocoknya lagu ini dengan keadannya sekarang. Yeah Shin, duniaku ada di sekitarmu, dan aku nyaris tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kuakui itu. Dan... kuharap masa-masa itu akan segera berakhir.

_You could by someone_

_You could be my sea_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_From all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_Imagine where you are_

_There's oceans between us_

_But that's not very far_

Dengan intensitas seperti laut Shin memperlakukan Sena. Dalam, bergelombang lembut namun kuat, memberinya banyak curahan cintanya, dan biru indah... selalu biru....

Sena berhenti berpikir saat dilihatnya bayangan bersemu kebiruan, buram dan samar di kejauhan. Sena mengusap matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Apa musim semi sudah menjadi sepanas ini akibat pengaruh global warming? Sehingga mengakibatkan fatamorgana jalan panas?

Sena tak yakin.

Sena melanjutkan joggingnya, dalam kecepatannya yang biasa, yang semakin menurun, menurun, menurun, dan akhirnya berhenti saat bayangan buram itu semakin jelas.

Dan semakin jelas.

Shin.

"Shi-", gumam Sena tanpa sadar.

Wajah Shin terlihat panik, satu satunya ekspresi ekstrim yang pernah dilihat Sena pada wajah Shin sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Shin mendekatinya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, sementara Sena hanya berdiri diam, menunggu Shin mendekatinya.

Hati Sena berkata untuk diam di tempat. Shin lah yang Sena tunggu, dan ini saatnya, entah apa yang membuat mereka bertemu. Ah... Hiruma pasti sudah tahu....

Namun kakinya berkata lain.

Kedua kaki itu, mungkin tanpa Sena sadari, atau mungkin malah dalam kesadaran penuh, membawanya berlari secepat mungkin ke arah sebaliknya. Kakinya tak ingin Sena bertemu Shin lagi. Dan perasaan itu dengan cepat naik ke hati. Lagi-lagi tubuh dan hati itu menolak tersakiti.

"Tunggu!!! Sena kunn!!!", teriak Shin.

Dan tanpa menunggu Sena mejawab, Shin mengejar Sena, juga secepat yang ia bisa, mentackle Sena dengan Trident Tackle kekuatan penuh. Mungkin bukan maksudnya menyakiti tubuh Sena, namun hanya itu cara darurat yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk menghentikan Sena yang melarikan diri darinya. Tackle itu... jauh lebih kuat dan lebih akurat dari tackle terakhir yang diterima Sena dari Shin...

Sena berteriak, bereaksi atas kesakitan yang menghampiri rusuk-rusuknya dan hatinya. Tidak.... Air mata nyaris meleleh dari matanya.

'Betapa payahnya aku...', ujar Sena dalam hati.

Mereka berdua jatuh berguling keluar jalan yang menurun landai itu dan berhenti di rerumputan. Sempat-sempatnya Sena bersyukur mereka tidak jatuh ke arah saluran air, namun tetap saja, mereka jatuh. Dan saat mereka berhenti, Shin nyaris menindih Sena, menatapnya dengan mata yang terluka dan lecet lecet di sekujur tubuhnya.

'Enak saja! Aku yang lebih sakit tahu?!', bentak Sena dalam hati seraya meraba perutnya yang bekas ditackle dan kepalanya yang mungkin terbentur jalan sedikit. Namun pada kenyataannya ia tak kuasa berkata apa-apa setelah melihat Shin dari dekat, akhirnya.

"Sena-kun...", panggil Shin perlahan. Shin bangkit dari tubuh Sena, berlutut di atas tubuh Sena dan tangan kirinya perlahan meraba bibir bawah Sena yang sedikit berdarah. Namun Sena menepis tangan itu dan berkata kasar.

"Jangan panggil aku Sena kun lagi. Aku... sudah bukan siapa-siapamu lagi. Sakuraba lah yang lebih pantas kau panggil begitu", serang Sena tanpa bisa melihat wajah Shin. Sena membayangkan Sakuraba yang tampan, yang bertubuh tinggi, yang selebritis, yang tentu saja lebih pantas mendampingi Shin yang sempurna daripada dirinya yang cuma... fucking chibi itu.

Namun detik berikutnya Shin tanpa ampun menahan bahu kanan Sena dan memalingkan wajahnya agar mata mereka berdua bisa bertatapan langsung.

"Sena, Sena kun dengarkan aku! Sakuraba tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, yah ada sedikit, tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan", kata Shin.

Mata Sena memanas, dan pada akhirnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, ia meledak.

"Kau sudah pergi begitu lama dariku Shin! Lama sekali! Dan tak ada satu kabarpun darimu! Dan terakhir aku melihatmu kau bersama Sakuraba! Kau merangkulnya! Kau takut aku melihatmu! Kau sekarang miliknya! Bilang saja begitu! Dan sekarang kau datang mentackle ku dan memperlakukanku seolah-olah nggak terjadi apa apa! Kau brengsek Shin! Sialan!! Aku nggak mau lagi melihatmu!! Sekarang bangun dan pergi dari mukaku!!", amuk Sena. Air matanya mengalir deras, melewati pipi dan telinganya yang merah, jatuh di rumput.

"Berhenti menangis, Sena. Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin kulihat di bumi ini...", pinta Shin sungguh-sungguh. Sena menolak. Ia memaki-maki Shin dengan kata-kata yang biasanya digunakan oleh Hiruma. Ia tak peduli. Ia sangat marah sekarang, namun tetap, masih mencintai Shin.

Lalu Shin menciumnya lembut dan merengkuhnya, menawarkan kehangatan tubuh terlatih itu pada hati yang beku milik Sena Kobayakawa. Tanpa paksaan dan tekanan seperi ciuman Hiruma tadi.

Sena tersedak antara tangis dan ciuman itu. Biasanya ciuman Shin selalu dapat menenangkan hatinya yang sedih, namun kali itu tangisnya semakin menjadi. Namun Shin menciumnya lama, lebih lama dari biasanya, menunggu sampai tangis menjadi Sena berubah menjadi isak kecil meski masih tetap tak terkendali. Lalu Shin mendudukkan Sena di depannya, terpesona. Begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh, eksistensi mungil di hadapannya, Sena, Eyeshield 21 yang melegenda.

"Dengar aku Sena....", ujar Shin. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat rambut coklat berantakannya semakin berantakan.

"Nggak mau... aku akan bilang kalau kau sudah pindah ke kota lain bersama Sakuraba untuk menghindariku...", tangkis Sena, masih terisak-isak. Shin menyeka air mata dari pipi runningback itu dengan ujung telunjuk kanannya.

"Kobayakawa Sena, dengarkan aku. Sakuraba hanyalah teman biasa untukku dan partner dalam tim. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Sekarang diamlah, aku akan memberitahukanmu kemana aku pergi selama lima bulan terakhir ini tanpa memberimu kabar apapun", pinta Shin tegas, dengan wajah serius. Shin memang biasanya terlihat serius, namun kali ini seperti ada campuran keputus asaan di sana, tahu bahwa kalau ia membiarkan Sena pergi kali ini maka ia tidak akan pernah melihat Sena lagi.

Akhirnya, setelah lama menunggu Sena mengangguk, meski ragu.

(Author's Note: Serius nih. Konflik batinnya Sena antara pengen ketemu Shin, bilang masih sayang sama Shin, sama ngerasa udah tersakiti sama Shin, n gag pengen lagi ketemu Shin-nya udah jelas belom? Apa terlalu membingungkan? Sena terlalu plinplan? Yeah dia emang plinplan... hahahaha.... Just wait and see, Youicchan, this story won't end with your ending.... NEXT CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER GOOO!!!! Ripiu ripiu yaaaaa...... mau dibikin versi inggrisnya ni, ada yang mau ngebeta reader-in? Grammar saya hancur lebur si TwT)


	3. For Your Sake

Sorry for waiting for sooooo longgg DX

**Blurry**

**Chapter Three**

Shin menarik napas panjang. Siap menceritakan segala sesuatunya.

"Hari itu, Takami kecelakaan. Tubuhnya tidak terluka berat namun kepalanya terbentur cukup keras sehingga ia koma. Kau tidak sadar bahwa Ojo tidak ikut pertandingan resmi manapun sejak saat itu?" tanya Shin. Sena menggeleng. Dengan perasaan bersalah ia mengakui memang bahwa sejak hari Shin menghilang yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah dirinya dan Shin. Bahkan meskipun harus, tim footballnya pun hanya menempati sedikit dari ruang pikirannya yang terpecah belah.

"Aku sudah hendak ganti baju dan keluar menemuimu saat kabar itu sampai di telingaku. Sakuraba – dia milik Takami, jelas? Sakuraba langsung pingsan saat itu dan aku terpaksa menanganinya lebih dulu. Dan saat akhirnya ia bangun, ia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Takami," jelas Shin. Shin berhenti sejenak melihat perubahan roman wajah Sena.

"Sakuraba... Takami?" bisik Sena lirih. Matanya yang coklat membesar, hatinya diliputi ketidakpercayaan.

Suara Shin nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinganya, hanya bisikan samar yang ditingkahi wajah penuh penyesalan dan bibir yang berbicara dengan panik itu yang tertangkap oleh inderanya yang entah kenapa memudar kepekaannya, seiring panas yang mulai merayap menghampiri mata.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, Sena menyadari bahwa alasan apapun tak akan berguna sekarang.

"Ya... Sakuraba adalah dan akan selalu menjadi milik Takami. Dan satu-satunya alasanku merangkulnya saat itu adalah untuk menenangkannya. Ia betul-betul shock dan histeris saat tahu kondisi Takami. Dan saat itu, aku mencari-carimu di sekitar gerbang Ojo saat itu, berharap kau ada, jadi aku bisa memberitahumu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu, meskipun sepertinya kau ada di sana saat itu karena kau tahu soal aku dan Sakuraba saat itu," lanjut Shin.

Shin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap kedua mata Sena, sedikit keengganan karena perasaan bersalah, namun ia membutuhkan kontak mata dari Sena.

Sena hanya menatap ke dalam wajah Shin, namun pandangannya kosong.

"Dan sebelum Takami sempat pulang dari rumah sakit, mendadak aku–kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke Amerika mengikuti ayahku yang dipindahtugaskan, mendadak sekali, sebab bahkan aku tidak sempat membawa baju-bajuku, memberitahu teman-temanku, sekolah hanya diberitahu lewat sebuah surat singkat, dan bahkan... bahkan aku tidak sempat memberitahumu kemana aku pergi..." ujar Shin. Suaranya tercekat. Sena bahkan tak beraksi sedikitpun.

"Sena?" panggil Shin perlahan. Diguncang-guncangkannya bahu laki-laki berambut coklat spike berantakan itu, namun Sena hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan perlahan-lahan sebulir air mata menetes lagi lewat bulu matanya.

_Percuma, Shin-san. _

"Dengar Sena! Aku pun masih tidak setuju! Setelah sampai di Amerika pun aku hampir selalu memikirkanmu dan berusaha agar aku bisa kembali ke Jepang dan hidup sendirian! Tapi orangtuaku tidak setuju! Kau mengerti kan Sena?!", teriak Shin panik. Sena masih tak berkata apa-apa. Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya kini telah jatuh menetes-netes, membasahi celana trainingnya, dan masih banyak lagi tetesan air mata yang datang berikutnya. Ace Ojo itu kemudian merengkuh Sena kembali dalam pelukannya, mencoba mengurangi isak tangis Sena yang malah semakin menghebat.

_Benar-benar sudah terlambat. _

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sena. Aku... aku tidak ingin meneleponmu, atau mengirim surat padamu, sebab itu akan membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Yang aku lakukan di Amerika hanyalah memikirkanmu, bagaimana cara kembali padamu, di Jepang sini..."

"Su-sudah tidak mungkin ke-kembali lagi... Shin-san...", ujar Sena terbata-bata di tengah tangisnya.

Dalam hati Sena merasa sangat senang karena Shin selalu setia padanya, senang karena bukan Sakuraba yang menyebabkan mereka terpisah seperti ini, Shin tidak menduakannya seperti yang ia kira. Tapi entah kenapa sebuah pepatah yang selalu ia anggap kuno tentang penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat bergema dengan jelas di otaknya sekarang, menguak aibnya, hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih sabar dan menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Hanya sedikit saja lebih lama. Tidak ada setengah jam dari sejak ia menyerahkan dirinya pada iblis berkedok murid SMA berambut pirang dan bertelinga lancip itu. Sena tidak tahu kisahnya akan berakhir tragis seperti ini, yang ia tahu adalah bahwa dimana-mana perjanjian dengan iblis tidak boleh dilanggar, atau akan berakibat sangat fatal. Baik untuk dirimu, maupun untuk orang lain yang kau sayangi.

_Sial. _

_Hanya sedikit lebih lama...._

"A-apa?" Shin bertanya, mengingat ketidakjelasan kata-kata Sena yang tertutup sedu sedan.

"Tidak mungkin lagi bisa kembali!" raung Sena penuh kegetiran.

Shin melepaskan rengkuhannya, menggenggam kedua bahu Sena dan mencoba menatap mata coklat besar yang basah itu, mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud vonis mendadak Sena yang dijatuhkan sewenang-wenang tanpa ia duga itu.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa kembali Sena? Tentu saja bisa! Kau... kau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Shin.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan, namun tetap diam dalam bungkam.

Dan sang penanya hanya bisa tertegun saat menemukan mata coklat itu jatuh semakin dalam, tertunduk, dan mendorong dada Shin menjauh dari dirinya.

"Se...na..."

_Take it all away_

_Take it all away_

_Pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

"Kekekeke... dia sekarang milikku, kuso!", sebuah suara berintonasi tinggi menyakitkan, penuh dengan kemenangan dan rasa bangga menyerbu telinga Shin dari belakang. Tanpa sadar laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu suara milik siapa ini.

Ia tahu apa kaitannya dengan Sena yang bisa dibilang tak bisa berhenti terisak di hadapannya sekarang.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan Sena begitu lama.

Ia bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati apa yang terjadi saat ia pergi.

Dan sayangnya, ia bisa mengira-ngira bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa ia perbuat, jika melawan _orang_ ini, dalam hal apapun, terutama kelicikan.

Ia sudah kalah.

Bahkan tanpa perlawanan.

Sang pemilik suara tawa yang khas itu meninggalkan jalan, menjejakkan kakinya ke area berumput dan menyibakkan ranting-ranting yang menghalanginya dengan tangan, dan ia pun berdiri tepat di hadapan Shin, di belakang punggung Sena yang meringkuk dengan malangnya di antara kedua lengan kecilnya sendiri.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sena?!" geram Shin, sudah berdiri dan nyaris menghantam sosok pirang kurus itu dengan tangannnya yang berotot. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu menyadari Sena masih ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Che, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, kuso! Dia sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya padaku..."

Shin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

_Mungkinkah... Sena berbuat seperti itu padanya? _

"... sebagai ganti untuk informasi tentang keberadaanmu yang tidak penting itu."

Sebuah senyum licik yang mengembang lebar muncul saat itu juga di bibir Hiruma membuat Shin tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Diambilnya sebuah langkah lebar melewati sisi Sena dan diayunkannya kepalan tangannya tepat ke rahang Hiruma. Quarterback Deimon itu sama sekali tidak menghindar, ia membiarkan otot-otot Shin menerjangnya, dan meninggalkan bibir yang pecah di sana, mengalirkan sedikit darah.

"Cukup Shin-san! Jangan pukul Hiruma-san!" seru Sena yang tiba-tiba berdiri, mencengkeram erat lengan Shin, mencegahnya menghajar Hiruma lebih lanjut.

"Ia sudah membujukmu dengan semua kata-kata manisnya yang beracun itu! Harusnya kau tidak begitu mudah percaya padanya!", amuk Shin, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Sena.

"Semua sudah terlambat Shin-san! Sudah terlambat! Akuilah! Kau sudah meminta maaf untuk dirimu yang terlambat menemuiku dan begitu pula aku akan minta maaf soal ini! Memang aku yang menyerahkan diriku padanya!"

"Uso... Sena... tidak mungkin kau yang...." Shin berbisik, menurunkan tangannya, kembali menatap Sena yang menatapnya balik dengan mata berkaca-kaca, namun tekad di dalam dirinya sudah kembali.

Tekad untuk melupakan Shin.

Sena mengangguk, melangkah ke arah Hiruma dan berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau... benar-benar akan pergi? Sena?', tanya Shin, seluruh tubuhnya melemas, seakan-akan semua kekuatan fisik yang dimilikinya hilang begitu saja. Bibirnya bergetar, tak sanggup melihat kejadian yang berlangsung tepat di depan matanya.

"Ya... Shin-san," Sena mengiyakan dengan suara sejelas mungkin, meski genggaman tangan kecilnya menunjukkan dualisme hasratnya. Untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Hiruma, dan untuk tetap bersama Shin.

"Kuharap... Hiruma-san tak akan meninggalkanku begitu lama", bisik Sena.

Hiruma merendahkan dirinya hingga kepalanya hampir sejajar dengan Sena, merangkulnya dari belakang dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dagu Sena, lalu mengecup bibir anak bertubuh kecil itu.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, kuso chibi..."

Sena berbalik, meremas lengan jas seragam hijau tua Hiruma, mengangguk perlahan pada Shin, dan berlari kembali ke jalan, menjauh dari tempat itu, kembali ke Deimon.

"Sena!" seru Shin putus asa. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mengejar Sena, namun sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari tirus panjang menyentuh bahu kirinya, membuatnya terpaku, mengehntikan seluruh gerak tubuhnya, bahkan nafasnya untuk sejenak.

"Kuterima Sena seharga satu pukulan darimu," Hiruma mengakhiri dengan kejam.

Shin Seijuurou.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia kalah dengan sangat telak.

*

Shin membuka pintu rumahnya yang dulu ia tempati bersama keluarganya dengan putus asa. Sia-sia sudah seluruh pertengkarannya dengan orangtuanya di Amerika sana tentang keinginannya untuk kembali ke Jepang sendirian, seluruh usahanya untuk bisa menempati rumah ini lagi, seluruh usahanya untuk menemui Sena lagi dan meminta maaf padanya.

Refleks ia memukulkan tangannya ke kusen pintu rumahnya, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kemarahan yang tak sempat dikeluarkannya pada target yang tepat. Sebenarnya jika tadi Sena tidak mencegah, ia sudah berniat akan membuat pirang brengsek itu masuk rumah sekit setahun penuh

Didengarnya bunyi pelan derak kayu yang dihantamnya, juga aliran ringan darah yang mengalir dari buku-buku jarinya.

_Sial_, pikirnya.

Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Hiruma sebagai pribadi, namun dari strategi-strateginya di lapangan, juga tipe permainan deimon yang dikomandoi olehnya, Shin sudah bisa menebak seperti apakah Hiruma itu. Egois. Tidak mau mengalah. Sukar ditebak. Akan memanfaatkan segala sumber daya untuk mengalahkan lawan.

Ia sejuta kali jauh lebih suka menghadapi Deimon dengan sepuluh Hiruma di dalamnya daripada menghadapi satu Hiruma dalam masalah cinta.

Shin benar-benar sudah kalah kali ini. Tak akan ada strategi apapun, baik secara fisik maupun halus yang bisa mengembalikan Sena padanya. Tidak ada.

Ditinggalkannya ambang pintu dan dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia ingin pasrah pada kenyataan, namun tidak bisa begitu saja. Sena sudah menjual cinta dan tubuhnya demi satu pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Shin, dan Shin bukannya tidak ingin menghargai hal itu. Hanya saja, hanya saja ia benar-benar menyesal telah pergi tanpa memberitahukan apapun pada Sena. Dan sudah pasti, ia masih menginginkan Sena untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi ah, quarterback sialan itu....

Shin sedang memijit-mijit pelipisnya ketika terdengar sebuah suara yang mengagetkannya dari arah ambang pintu tempatnya melampiaskan kekesalan tadi.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ah, ya, tunggu sebentar!" seru Shin, ia buru-buru berdiri, mengusap mata, merapikan rambutnya, dan beranjak ke arah pintu. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati seorang pemuda kecil yang tidak diduganya sama sekali, berdiri dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Riku... san?" tanya Shin ragu.

"Ngg... kudengar Shin-san sudah kembali ke rumah, dan ini, ibuku membuat sepiring penuh pie, jadi... aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya sedikit pada Shin-san..." ujar pemuda berkulit tan berambut putih itu seraya mengulurkan sekantong plastik penuh berisi pie kecil berlapis selai buah yang masih hangat padanya. Shin menerima bungkusan itu dengan rasa sedikit tidak percaya. Ditatapnya bergantian, plastik pie dan Riku, plastik pie dan Riku.

"Kau... tidak mempersilakanku masuk?" tanya Riku malu-malu sambil menunjuk bagian dalam apartemen Shin. Beberapa waktu lalu Riku sering sekali datang ke sana untuk bersama-sama melatih Trident Tackle di luar jam latihan resmi.

Shin memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum tipis.

Well, mungkin meninggalkan Sena di pelukan Hiruma hanya tinggal masalah waktu.

OWARI

(a/n : asthojim, lebaykah? Si-sinetron banget ya? 0_0a ENIWEI!! Jangan meninggalkan tempat duduk anda dulu! Buat yang ga puas dengan ending ini n pingin Sena berakhir dengan kembali pada Shin, saya menyediakan alternate ending! Silakan tulis aja di review/PM, nanti saya kasih, eh kalo alternate ending boleh dimasukin juga sebagai chapter 4 ga? Ciaossu!)

Review please?

/

\

/

\

/

\

V


End file.
